


Balance

by CaperCookie



Series: One Shots and Prompts [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pain, Personality Swap, Scared Dream, scared dream sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie
Summary: Error felt weird. It was odd. He still had pain yes, but it was pain exclusively in his fingers. Something isn't right.This is my first fic here so... please tell me if there is something wrong with it I want to improve!





	Balance

Error woke up with a shock of pain. It wasn't anywhere near the normal areas for his pain. It was almost numbing pain in his fingers. Error slowly looked down at his fingers and saw that they were redesigning themselves?! He figured they were changing to be more like Ink's hands. His hands seemed to be more and more able to easily and comfortably use any art supply. To test to see if his hands worked like they did before, he went to create strings. It lead to nothing coming out of them... what he did find though was that he suddenly had an itch to create something or do something creatively. He scratched his fingers together it was so odd to have that feeling. He wanted to get his hands on a... he shuddered because he was starting to act like Ink. He found Ink's paintbrush next to him. The feeling he got from being so close to Broomy... wait a minute. NO NO NO NO! Something definitely went wrong with the code! Something definitely went wrong with the code! He wasn't supposed to be acting like Ink! He shouldn't be acting like that! 

Error decided to check to see if Nightmare's Gang was still the same. He opened a portal to view to see Nightmare's Castle. The thing that he saw was that every single one of them was freaking out. He saw Nightmare panicking, but he found that Nightmare was panicking over his body as it was porcelain white, no goop at all, and seeming to freak out over himself unconsciously taking on traits of Dream. Dust was in the corner trying to stop his eye lights being bright blue stars as his LV went down. Horror was whimpering as he rocked himself back and forth since he could feel himself getting more and more naive. Killer screamed out as he had his LV go down and the corruption going away from him. He struggled against it adamantly. 

Error closed the portal no longer wanting to see them suffer. Maybe he should look at himself to see if his appearance changed even more than just his hands? He shifted to look at his hands again, he found that the scarring were now completely gone from them. He couldn't help the growing smile that found it's way onto his faceplate. He was cursing the fact that since his body ran on magic it could do stuff with his bones that usually wouldn't be possible for bones, like being able to wink, blink, and have his nose hole and jaws be more like a human's normal eyes, nose, and mouth. Those thoughts were soon forgotten though as he started to think about how great Ink wa- NO! He was panicking again. Error didn't like it one bit. Ink was his enemy. Ink was the one who attacked him when he was getting rid of anomalies! Ink was his enemy. Ink was the one who defended the anomalies from him and his crazy plans. Ink was his... who was he kidding he's now just wanting to get his hands on some supplies for a-art. He couldn't deny it anymore he felt a want to be creative tugging at himself. Was this the same kind of thing that was happening to the others? So many questions. For now he opened a portal as he fixed a scarf he didn't even know he had on before and went in. He wants to show Blueberry how he's turning out. He wants to show Blueberry that he's being good, that and he wanted to ask for some things to draw with. Anything to draw with he would take it. A napkin and a barely working pencil. He would even be fine with just a pencil or pen. He giggled to himself at the idea. He could leave seeing his new appearance to later for now it was time for him to show the others that he is good now.  
~~~  
Dream woke up feeling weird. His back seemed to be aching like when he accidentally sleeps on his arm for a whole night. But that's crazy he probably was just exaggerating his own pain. He went to get out of bed, but he felt an odd sensation on his back as he went to go up. It was probably noth- he soon hissed out in pain. Turning to look at what happend he saw that a black gold goopy tentacle had been shot with one of his arrows.

Dream went to yank the arrow out of whatever the creature was's tentacle. He reflexively stopped as he felt more pain stretching through him as he yanked it out. What was causing this pain?! He refused to believe that the tentacle was his. After all he's Dream the guardian of positivity why would he have an appendage like that when it only happened since his brother was overwhelmed by the negativity apple he ate. So, what was causing him to be hurt?

Dream went to just take a shower to maybe wake himself up. He soon fell to the ground as he saw that it was because four black gold, goopy tentacles were stuck in his bed. Guess they were definitely his. He sighed as he went to carry the tentacles in his arms since he had absolutely no clue how to control those risky appendages. He just hoped that they were the only change for him. Dream went into the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. He found a giddy looking version of Nightmare staring right back at him. His eyelight and smile seem to have manic glee. Well, Dream did start to feel a little heavier as he walked, and he would guess having goop grow on you would cause you to get heavier. But, just to make sure. Dream heard his arm clink against the glass of the mirror and on the other side the wacky Nightmare did the same. Ok, he was sure that was him then but how can he get rid of that look that was on his face. Stop Smiling. Stop Smiling. Come on, the smile is creepy looking. Just stop please. Dream was breaking down into tears as he couldn't stop his jaw from smiling he could open it, but be could never get his mouth out of that position he seemed to now always be in manic glee. Tears streamed out of his eye sockets. He started to feel something touch the top of his skull. What was it? He looked and found that one of his new appendages was comforting him. It seemed like they might just have a kind of their own. But, that just makes it worse. What was he going to do with himself now. No one would want to be around him now that he looked like a cheap Nightmare knockoff. The tentacles use themselves to get him into the shower and then had to assist in his shower now since he just kept crying because he wasn't prepared for being a social outcast. He just hoped that maybe this means Nightmare would be able to have a nice social life now.  
~~~  
Ink was in the middle of drawing a picture. It was a landscape piece of Outertale. The stars with the purple vastness, and the cool grey rocks seemingly bobbing in the picture. At one point though, he just lost interest in it. 

In fact now that he looked at it he found it disgusting. There was a reason Undertale was there first. That so why is there so much clutter keeping Undertale hidden when it deserves to be only that? Ink then stopped that train of thought and was horrified with himself. He just called his precious little AUs disgusting. He used Error's terms unironically to describe the AUs. He didn't want to think of what was going on. Those little abominations deserved it though, he protects them and they don't even do as much as say thank you. He takes up most of his day to protect all of them yet they never even once seemed to be thankful. How would they feel if he were to just erase them. No, he doesn't want to do that. He should talk to Blueberry. Ya, he should do that. That way he would be able to make sense of his no rapidly changing interests and world view and reverse it.

He walked through a splash of Ink he made and was slightly disgusted by it now. When he emerged in Underswap he tried to make sense of the scene in front of him. In front of him was a skeleton that looked somewhat like Error comforting what he assumed to be Blueberry. Blueberry still was wearing his normal apparel, but it seemed like he was clinging onto Stretch's sweatshirt. Stretch was alive though so there was no reason for that unless they got into a fight about something. The skeleton that looked somewhat like Error seemed to have the kind of hands Ink should have. They could actually be comfortable holding even the worst of art supplies. He usually would be ecstatic to see a new Sans. Instead he felt nothing towards the new skeleton.

Did Ink forget to refill the colors on his sash. He looked down and found each color had been shifted on there to either be a black, white, or grey. So, that's why he couldn't feel emotions then. The only thing he could feel then was a need to destroy. He wanted to destroy something. All the dust and blood, just imagine the rush he might get from it. No, that sounds wrong for some reason. Why was it wrong? Why did it not sound like something he would do? What was with his head?! He felt stuff leaking out of him. Soon he found that black things were leaking out of him. His bones were getting decorated by intricate Ink designs of swirling little lines. That is except for under his eye sockets. He wanted to cry. He knew he was Ink, but why doesn't he feel like the things going through his head weren't what he usually thinks. Moreover why was he in this weird house. He even was that abomination hanging out with Error. Who was it? Who was it?! WHO WAS IT?! Ink just knew that the abomination needed to be destroyed. He tried to summon a brush but it was futile. So he summoned tried to summon some strings as Error always did and that worked. He clung them to the thing's soul and went to shatter it.  
~~~  
In a dimly lit room sat a human like creature staring into a screen. They saw all the misfortune that was befalling the skeletons on the other side of the screen. How the skeletons panicked. They just found it funny. They wanted them to try a new balancing act. After all, they could just fix it later.


End file.
